Cream's Birthday Wish
by Yangyang
Summary: Cream wanted one thing for her 18th birthday...to be in the arms of a guy she had a crush on for 5 years. KnuxCream Yea! My 1st romance fanfiction


**Hello, everyone! It's me again; I hope you guys enjoyed your Easter holiday. I finally had the time to write another fanfic**.

**Also, even though I may have changed their ages and/or personalities, SEGA owns ****all ****of the Sonic Characters**!

**Well, without further ado, here's my second fanfic **_**CREAM"S BIRTHDAY WISH. **_**Enjoy :)**

It is Cream's 18th birthday today. Her best friends, Amy and Rouge are planning her birthday party at a hotel in Casinopolis, as she requested. Her friends, Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Big, the Chaotix, and even Shadow, Silver, and Blaze are going to be there at the party. But, there's one person Cream was really looking forward to see…Knuckles.

Cream had always looked up to Knuckles ever since her first adventures with the Sonic CO. She liked him for his strength, bravery, honesty, and was always there to look out for her. To Cream, he was like the big brother she never had.

But As She emerged into her adolescent years; Cream began to see Knuckles in a whole new light. She basically fell in love with the echidna, and yet, she always knew he would never be interested in her for two reasons: 1, there's a 7 year age difference between them, and 2, he was interested in Rouge at that time.

Lucky, Rouge started dating Shadow when Cream was 16, but even so, Knuckles still seemed uninterested in her, plus he had to go back to Angel Island to guard the Master Emerald again.

Now that Cream was going to see Knuckle for the first time in 2 years, she wanted to make sure she wears something extra special just for him, for this was the night that she will confess her feelings to him. She remembered the conversation she had with Amy and Espio during lunch at a Japanese restaurant…

(FLASH BACK TO YESTERDAY)

"_Hey Cream, I heard Knuckles is going to be at your birthday party"_

"_I know, I'm so nervous, it's been two years since we last saw him!"_

"_So when are you going to tell him how you feel?"_

"_I don't know, Amy, I'm not sure if he even feels the same way about me"_

"_Well, what's stopping you?"_

"_Our age differences, Amy. And may I remind you that we're 7 YEARS apart?"_

"_So? Besides, aren't you turning 18 tomorrow?"_

"_Well, yeah"_

"_Well then it doesn't matter because you're an adult now. Cream, if you don't tell Knuckles how you feel NOW, you may never get another chance"_

"_She's right, you know"_

"_I know, Espio… but what if I get rejected?"_

"_Words of affection that are often left unspoken tends to hurt a lot worst than a break up or a rejection"_

"_Espio…"_

"_Trust me, Cream. It is best that you tell him as soon as possible…before it's too late"_

"…_You know what, you guys are right, I should tell Knuckles how I feel about him…In fact, I'll tell him tomorrow night at the party!"_

"_Now you're talking!" (Gives Cream a high-five) "Now, what do you say you and I hit the mall and pick out our outfits for tomorrow night?"_

"_Okay Amy! Coming, Espio?"_

"_Ah…sure, why not, I need a break from HQ anyway. (Calls on the waiter) Check, please!"_

(END FLASHBACK)

That evening, Cream wore a black satin blouse that showed some cleavage in the chest area, and a shimmering-orange satin cocktail skirt with ruffling edges.

"_I really like the outfit Amy picked out for me. And who knew Espio was so great in color choices!"_ Soon, Creams thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door.

"Hey, birthday-girl, we're going to be late, every one's waiting for you at Casinopolis!"

"Okay Rouge, I just need to get my purse! Where's Amy?"

"She's already downstairs getting ready to leave, hurry up!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" _Well, Cream…this is it…you've waited 5 years for this moment to happen…can't afford to chicken out, now…_When Cream got her jacket and purse, she took one last look in the mirror before exiting the bedroom and accompanied Amy and Rouge to Casinopolis for her birthday party.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey look, there they are now!" Charmy called to the others when Cream, Amy, and Rouge arrived at the ballroom in the Casinopolis Hotel.

Everyone was in their formal attire. The guys were dressed in suits and tuxedos, Amy wore a black silk Chinese dress with red velvet trimmings, Cosmo wore a dark green velvet halter top along with a matching cocktail skirt that has emerald and diamond drop embroidery, Rouge wore a purple satin tube dress with a white silk blazer and a diamond chain around the waist, and Blaze wore a gold and white sparkling dress with a white sash around her neck and a diamond brooch.

"Sorry we were late you guys, the traffic was just terrible" Rouge explained.

"Well, at least you girls showed up!" retorted Sonic. "I haven't seen that knuckle-headed echidna anywhere"

"You mean he hasn't shown up yet?" Cream asked.

"Well, he did say he'll meet us here at 7pm, and it's already 7:25pm"

"He might be running late, you know" Silver replied. "Probably needed to pick up a few things"

"Hey Tails, any word from Red, yet?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, he just called" Tails replied while putting away his cell phone. "He said he needed to pick up a few things, so he'll be running a little late"

Amy noticed that Cream was feeling rather disappointed and decided to cheer her up a little. "Don't worry Cream, he'll be here. Who knows, he's probably out getting you a birthday gift"

"Yeah, you're probably right"

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, guys, but I'm ready to get this party started!!!" said Vector as he and the others headed inside the ballroom.

"YEEAAHH, PARTY TIME!!!" sang Charmy. "Party-time, party-time, Tra, la-la, la-la-, la-la…"

"My god, Charmy, you voice can be irritating at times" said Espio while entering the Ballroom with the others. _And I bet that bumbling fool forgot to take his meds again._

Cream's birthday party was a blast. There was an "all-you-can-eat" buffet, all kinds of music, karaoke, dancing, and to top it off, a 100square inch ice-cream cake decorated with strawberry and peaches, and a bunch of birthday candles which were lined up to form the number "18".

Cream, of course, was having the best time of her life. But later, she was starting to worry about Knuckles for he was still no where to be found and it was already 9:57pm.

_Where is he? I really what to tell him how I feel, but I can't do it if he's not here._

"I really hope he comes soon"

"Well, your wish has just been granted!" said a voice from behind.

When Cream turned around to see where the voice came from, there stood Knuckles, in his tux, minus his trade mark boxing gloves, and had his dreadlocks tied back into a pony tail, leaving 2 strands hanging on either side of his face.

"OMG KNUCKLES, You're here, you came!!!" Cream squealed with joy while giving Knuckles a flying-hug attack.

"Of course I came, Cream" Said Knuckles while kissing her on the cheek. "I told you that I'd be here for your birthday, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did" Cream was still blushing from the kiss he gave her.

"So, the birthday girl has finally reached the big 1-8, huh?"

"Mm, hm, that's right! So, how have you been? It's been 2 years since I last saw you"

"Well, with Eggman gone, things has been pretty boring for me, lately"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, 2 years of isolation on that island guarding the Master Emerald. You know, with me being its guardian and protector and all that bullshit... (Noticing Cream's facial expression) Oh, heh, sorry about that…"

"Oh, no, it's okay, I've heard worse. Mainly coming from Sonic and Shadow"

"Well, look who finally decided to show up!!!"

"And speaking of the devil…" retorted Cream as she and Knuckles turned to see Sonic approaching to the couple.

"Hey Red, long time no see!"

"Heh, likewise, blue boy" said Knuckles as he high-fived Sonic.

Sonic then noticed Cream standing between them. "Um…I hope I wasn't interrupting anything"

"Oh no, we were just talking!" replied Knuckles while Cream nodded her head in agreement.

"Uh, huh…right…" he then faces Cream. "Alright Cream, I believe it's time for you to cut the cake"

"Okay Sonic" she grabs Knuckles by the hand. "Come on, Knuckles!"

Later, everyone gathered around the cake while singing "happy birthday" to Cream.

"Make your wish, Cream!" said Amy while taking pictures.

"Oh, I know, wish for 10 chili-dogs!" beamed Sonic.

Espio (while rolling his eyes) decided to make a better suggestion. "Why don't you wish for world peace---OOF!

"NO, wish for a million bucks!!!" Vector shouted while pushing Espio aside.

"NO, wish for a new helmet!"

"That's your wish, Charmy!!!"

"As opposed to you wishing for a million dollars, Vector?!" retorted Espio.

Finally, Cosmo had to break in. "Um, guys, I think it's best that we let Cream make her own wish. After all, it _is_ her birthday"

"Yeah, and besides… I've already decided what I want to wish for" Cream replied as she gazed upon Knuckles who had been quiet the whole time.

"Well hurry up because the ice-cream cake is starting to melt" said Sonic who got his spoon and plate ready.

"Okay, here goes…" Cream close her eyes, made her wish, and blew out the candles.

"YEEEAAHH, cake time!!!" sang Charmy while rushing to get his plate. "I called the biggest piece!"

As soon as everyone has had a piece of the ice-cream cake, Knuckles was seen on stage tapping on the microphone.

"Excuse me...can I have your attention please? Thank you. I would like to take this opportunity to wish Cream a very happy birthday. Also, I've picked out a song I would like to sing just for her" Knuckles then turn his attention towards Cream.

"This is my gift to you, Cream, happy birthday" Afterwards, he placed the Bee Gees CD into the compartment on the karaoke box.

As soon as the music started playing, Knuckles began to sing.

_For so long,_

_You and me been finding each other for so long_

_And the feeling that I feel for is more than stronger_

_Take it from me_

_If you give a little more than you're asking for_

_Your love will turn the key_

_Darling mine,_

_I would wait forever for those lips of wine_

_Build my world around you, darling_

_This love will shine, girl_

_Watch it and see_

_If you give a little more than you're asking for_

_Your love will turn the key_

_Aaah, I…I just want to be your ev'rything_

_Open up the heaven in your heart and let me be_

_The things you are to me, and not some puppet on a string_

_Oooh, oh, I…if I stay her without you, darling, I will die_

_I want you laying in the love I have to bring_

_I'd do anything to be your ev'rything…_

As he continued to sing, Cream was so shock that she was practically lost in his beautiful voice. After all the years they've known each other, she always knew that he had a calm and soothing baritone…when he's not angry or frustrated! But to hear him sing so wonderfully to her…now that was one birthday gift she will never forget.

After Knuckles finished singing, everyone, except Sonic and Shadow, clapped and cheered for him. Cream, who was awestruck the whole time Knuckles was singing, ran up to him and gave him a hug and a kiss for the second time this evening.

"Why can't you sing to me like that, Sonic?!" Amy complained when she slapped him on the arm.

"OW, what did I do?!!"

Rouge was also about to scold Shadow until he abruptly cut her off. "Uh-uh woman, don't even start with me! It's bad enough that sadistic bastard made me look like a chump in front of you!"

"Well, instead of complaining, the both of you should learn from him. He really knows how to serenade a lady!"

After Cream opened her gifts and said her thank yous, everyone decided to spend some time around Casinopolis for the next few hours.

Cream, on the other hand, wanted to spend some time with Knuckles but couldn't find him anywhere in the hotel. Luckily, she found Blaze who was just coming out of the restroom.

"Hey Blaze, have you seen Knuckles anywhere?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's out on the balcony. In fact, he was just asking for you"

"Oh, okay, thanks"

Meanwhile on the balcony, Knuckles was leaning against the ledge staring at the night sky.

"Hey Knuckles…"

Knuckles turned to face Cream who was carrying a small piece of the birthday cake on a plate.

"Oh, hey Cream…"

"I…I thought you'd might like a piece of cake…it's a small piece because I know you don't like sweets that much"

"Thanks" He takes a small bite of the cake. "Mmm…this is really good…not too sweet, either"

"Hee, hee, I'm glad you like it" They both continue to stare at the horizon of Casinopolis until Cream broke the silence between them.

"Knuckles…"

"Hm…"

"About you singing earlier…"

"You don't like it?"

"Oh, no I love it! It was wonderful!"

"Heh, didn't know I can sing so well, huh?"

"Are you kidding me? I didn't know you can sing, period!"

"Well, it's just one of my hidden talents I normally don't discuss to any one, ESPECIALLY to the guys!"

"Well, believe it or not, after you were done singing, I over heard Sonic and Shadow complaining about you making them look bad in front of their girlfriends"

"What, are you serious?!"

"Yeah, I even saw Amy beating the crap out of Sonic!"

"(LOL) well it serves them right! I mean, I may be known as the gullible one of the group, but at least _I _know how to treat a lady!"

"I know and besides…I like a man who has a sensitive side"

Now it was Knuckles turn to blush at her comment. "Hey Cream…"

"Yeah…"

"Would…would you like to take a walk with me on the beach for a while…you know… get away for a bit?

"Sure…I love to

Back inside the ballroom, Tails, Big, Cosmo, and Blaze were having a lively conversation while finishing off the last bit of the ice-cream cake.

"Are you serious!!?"

"It's true, Tails. Cream had always liked Knuckles for 5 years, if not, maybe even longer" replied Cosmo.

"Wow, 5 years…" said Big, dreamily. "That's a really long time…she must've really like him a lot"

"And that's not all" Blaze added. "I also have a feeling that Knuckles may have liked her just as much as she likes him"

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

"Remember when he was singing a karaoke song for Cream? Not only didn't he read the subtitles on the screen, he had his eyes on her the whole time he was singing. Plus, his eyes looked so intense… as if they were burning with passion…and love…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere along the shoreline of Emerald Coast, Cream and Knuckles were gazing at the stars that were shining brightly in the sky while the moon's rays reflected along the surface of the ocean, thus creating a very romantic setting for the couple.

"Wow, it's a lovely night tonight" Cream whispered.

"Yeah…"

"By the way, I like your hairstyle. It looks good on you"

"Thanks. And you Cream…wow, you look really beautiful tonight, I almost didn't recognize you!"

Cream blushed at his comment. "Why thank you, Knuckles"

After a few moments of silence, Cream finally spoke up.

"I'm really glad you came to my birthday party tonight. It meant so much to me that you were here"

"I'm glad I came" replied Knuckles. "Took a while for me to get off the island without worrying about the Master Emerald being stolen again"

"Well I hope you remembered to turn on the electro magnet shields before you left!"

"Yeah I did. I'll have to thank Tails for that when I get back home"

"You should, if it wasn't for him, you'd probably be still guarding the emerald right now"

"Yeah, probably…Oh, I almost forgot…" Knuckles reached into his pocket and pulled out a long golden box with a red ribbon tied around it. "Happy birthday, Cream"

Cream smiled as she opened her gift. Inside the box, she was shocked to find a platinum necklace containing a heart-shaped pendant with diamond studs.

"OMG…Knuckles, I…wow!" Cream was so overwhelmed with joy that she could barely get the right words out.

"Do you like it?" Knuckles asked.

"Like it? Knuckles, I love it, it's beautiful!

"I'm glad you like it. I made it myself, you know"

"YOU MADE IT?"

"Of course I made it. There are lots of precious stones on my island. All I did was I grabbed a few diamonds and some platinum metals, forged them in a fire, cooled them in some ice cold water, and it's done"

"Wow, you very artistic. Can you…help me put it around my neck?"

"Sure, here…" He fastens the necklace around the rabbit's neck and brings her into a soft, warm, embrace.

"You know something, Cream…" Knuckles began. "Ever since my clan died, I've spent years on that island guarding the emerald…isolated…never to know the true meaning of love. But when you came into my life, everything changed. You're the first person who saw past my gruff exterior, you've always stuck up for me no matter what, and you even made me a cute flower crown as a sign of your friendship. As the years passed by, I've grown quite fond of you. You were like a little sister to me"

Cream smiled with content as Knuckles continued on. "But as soon as you turned 16, my fondness of you grew even stronger. I…I didn't know how to react"

Cream was now staring directly in his amethyst eyes. "And that's why you went back to your island"

Knuckles nodded in agreement. "Besides guarding the Master Emerald, I needed some time to sort out my feelings, but instead, I thought about you. The whole time I spent on that island, I couldn't think about anything else but you; the way you laugh, your smile, your kindness, your sweet nature…your innocence…everything"

Cream was speechless at his sweet words as he continued on.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…I love you, Cream. I've always loved you …maybe there are times where I've been in love with you and didn't even realize it until know"

He then notices tears forming in the rabbit's eyes, so he wipes them away with his ungloved finger. "Are you alright, Cream?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that…you have no idea how happy you've me right know"

"Does this mean…"

"Yeah Knuckles…I also loved you…longer than you can ever imagine"

After staring deep in each other's eyes, Knuckles gently placed a hand on her cheek causing the rabbit to close her eyes in bliss. Then, without further hesitation, he brought her face closer to his, drawing her in for a sweet, warm kiss.

As they were kissing, Cream's heart was doing all kinds of summersaults. Sure she was kissed on the cheek lots of time, but this was her first, real kiss…And she is definitely happy that she got to share this experience with Knuckles, especially on her birthday!

After a minute or so, they drew back from the kiss, both completely flustered.

"How do you like your fist kiss?" Knuckles asked.

"I'll let you know when I can catch my breath" Cream said as she wrapped his arms around his body and snuggled underneath his muzzle.

Following her example, Knuckles wrapped his arms around her slender waist while gently caressing her back and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"So Cream, about your birthday wish… what did you wished for?"

"Somehow, I don't think I need to tell you what my wish was"

"Why not?"

"Because…" Cream replied as she leaned her forehead against his. "…I already got my wish"

Knuckles smiled as he leaned over to kiss her gently on the lips once more.

The End

**Whew! At last, my first love story is completed and it's already 2am! I guess it's true what they say; time flies when you're having fun. In this case, time flies when you're writing a fanfiction.**

**Anyway, please R&R…maybe some constructive criticism would help for my next story.**


End file.
